Harry Potter and Sam
by Cora1
Summary: ESF Harry Potter, Mallory and an accident cause a lot of problems in Sam's life. Complete! Sequel?
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Harry Potter and Sam  
P-13 (light swearing later in story)  
Sam/Mallory  
Mallory, Harry Potter and an accident change Sam's life.  


Author: Cora 

Hello! First time writing West Wing and new to reading the fic. I am enjoying it greatly. I am a totally Sam fan and 

now somewhat of a Mallory. Sam needs someone!  
I do not own any of the characters and give all credit to Aaron Sorkin the brilliant writer of the show. Anything else I forgot sorry. And, no this is not beta-ed so sorry for any mistakes they are all mine! 

It's all Harry Potter's Fault 

Sam leaned back in his chair. He was on a dry spell, it was two o'clock in the afternoon and he had nothing to do. Everyone else did, but not him. The two speeches the president was making this week were already written and typed. Toby had taken all the extra work so he would not be bored, so now Sam was. 

"Hey Donna, is Josh in?" Sam asked as he approached Josh's office. 

"Yeah, but he's real busy, Sam." 

"Good." Sam walked in to find Josh buried in paperwork. "Hey Josh."

Josh looked up, not even hearing Sam enter. "Hey Sam, I can't get lunch I am really behind." 

"Uh, that's okay, I came to ask if you wanted some help." 

Josh looked up surprised. "Really! Not even Donna offered to help…DONNA!" 

"No, Josh. I will not help you!" Donna yelled back, overhearing their conversation. 

"You sure Sam? I have a lot." 

"Yes, I have nothing." 

"Why don't you go home, take advantage of the day." 

"And do what? I haven't had a day off in months, I don't even know if I have other friends!' 

"Okay, okay…here take these folders," Josh said motioning to an arms length stack, "and fill in the blanks will these codes and letters and then stamp them with my signature stamp, k?" 

"You have a signature stamp?" 

"Look at all those folders do you think I want to go through and actually sign all of those? The stamp is much easier. Can you handle that?" Josh asked teasing. 

"I think so, boss. I shall return". Sam saluted as he took the folders and headed out. 

"And Sam? Thanks." 

"No problem, get back to work." 

Sam sat down in his office and didn't take a break until his finished the last folder. It had been easy but time consuming, his clock read six now. Sam looked at the stack and decided to be more helpful. 

When Sam came back carrying the stack of folders, Josh was in the same position as before, surrounded by papers but this time a cup of coffee and a sandwich sat nearby. 

"Sam, you done?" Josh asked surprised, it would have taken him half a day to do those folders. 

"Yeah, not too bad, here you go." Sam said dumping the files onto Josh's desk. 

"Sam…you kept these files in the order I gave them to you right? 

"No, I alphabetized them for you!" Sam smiled. 

"What!!? They were in the order they were in so at tomorrow's meeting they could just be passed out in the order they were in!! Josh was seeing red, more work! 

"Huh?" 

"Sam just leave, go home." 

"No, Josh I can help I can fix it, just give me the list of the order." 

"I don't have the list anymore…I" Josh shook his head in frustration. "Sam you helped a lot, now just leave." His voice lowered with each word. 

Sam took a step back. "Sorry Josh, just trying to help. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he inched his way to the door, Josh looked furious and he did not want to stick around to see what was going to happen. 

Five minutes later, Sam was in the parking garage heading for his car. He carried his briefcase and coat over his arm. He had forgotten that it was fall and still quite warm out.   


In the car he rolled down the windows and let the warm air do its trick. He passed by a small café and bookstore. The bookstore sounded familiar. Then he remembered an e-mail he had received from a friend, he had decided to open his own bookstore and there it was. Sam parked his car and walked back to the bookstore. Upon entering he saw it was small but cozy. 

Sam walked over to the counter where a teenage girl sat doing her homework.

"Excuse me, is Alex Wheaton working today?" Sam asked the girl. 

"No, I'm sorry sir, he takes every Wednesday off. Can I take a message?" 

Sam thought a minute. "Yeah, can you make sure he gets this," He asked holding out his business card. He set it down and scribbled on the back, 'sorry I missed you, better luck next time. Nice place. Sam' 

He handed the card to the girl and wandered deeper into the store. He hadn't read a book since the president had gotten elected, he wasn't even sure what was popular anymore. 

Finally he picked up a book and walked to a chair he had seen when he entered. Backing in he didn't even look to see where he was going. Next he knew was something had pushed him. He had almost sat on somebody. 

Sam whirled around his face already flushed. 

"I am so…Mallory?" 

The women's head jerked up. "Sam?" Then she started laughing as she dusted off her suit. 

"Mallory, I am so sorry. What are you doing here?" 

"Probably the same thing you are? Why aren't you at work? It's a little early to be out, isn't it? 

Sam smiled and Mallory felt her knees weaken. "My friend owns this bookstore so I thought I would stop by and see him. Josh got mad at me and kicked me out of the office for the day." 

"Hmmm, so you decided to visit you friend and pick up…Harry Potter?" Mallory asked as she saw the title of the book he was holding. 

"Hey, I am a little behind the times, I heard it was a good book." 

"It is, but why don't you just go the easy way and see the movie?" 

"They already made a movie of it!?" 

"Yes, Sam. I tell ya, you and my father, it's like you live in a cave!" 

"I would hardly call the White House a cave." Sam mused. "I was just going to get some dinner at the café would you like to join me?" 

"Sure, lead the way." 

Sam paid for the book and they headed out. 

During there small dinner, Mallory's cell rang interrupting there argument over school vouchers. She held up her finger, signaling one minute and answered the phone. 

"Mallory O'Brian. Hello Daddy… no, I am not doing much…. I eating dinner…who with…." She glanced at Sam and he shook his head no, he did not want Leo to know he was with his daughter. "Brad Pitt, daddy…. Never mind dad." Mallory again thought of Sam and her father living in a cave, her father didn't even know who Brad Pitt was! "What movie is the president playing?" Mallory asked returning to the conservation, Sam glanced up interested. "Murder By Numbers again! Can't he play Harry Potter or something." Sam laughed and covered it with a cough, she smiled and teasingly ran her leg up his making him turn red and glance away. She laughed when her father asked Harry Who? "Never mind daddy, I would love to see the movie again…. I'll meet you at your office in few, k…Love you too, dad…. Bye." Mallory folded her cell up and looked at Sam. 

"Well I gotta go, thanks for dinner. Do you want to come back and see Murder by Numbers again?" 

"No, that's okay. I have some reading to catch up on." Sam smiled and got up to leave when Mallory spoke and he agreed to meet her the next night to see Harry Potter the movie. 

In Mallory's mind it was a test, a test to see if he would show or call and cancel or just not show at all. She had too much experience when it came to workaholics and she did not want to take another chance. 

  


Sam scrambled around finishing the mundane things that lay around his office, he still didn't have much to do but just enough small items that kept him busy until sunset.  


Within a half an hour until he had to meet Mallory, Sam was running out the door. 

"Toby, I'll see you tomorrow. Call if you need, but don't otherwise!!" 

"Bye Sam…" but it was too late, by the time Toby uttered bye, Sam was already out the door at a run. Toby growled and shook his head, young ones! 

"Sam!' Josh yelled, but Sam was already out of the bullpen and down the hall. Josh smiled he had wanted to apologize to Sam for yelling at him last night for alphabetizing the folders. It actually worked out better the way Sam had organized it. Oh well, there's always tomorrow. 

Sam was doing good, by his calculation he could stop by to get flowers and still be early to the cafe. 

Flowers sat at his passenger seat along with Harry Potter the book he bought last night with Mallory. Seeing the light ahead of him turn green Sam stepped on the gas to get through it before it turned yellow. 

Sam passed through the light easily but glancing to the other street a thought passed mind, now that's going to put a cramp in my time. 

And that was it. 

Lamppost 

Quiet. 


	2. Finding Out

* * *

****

Harry Potter and Sam

P-13 (light swearing later in story)

Sam/Mallory

Mallory, Harry Potter and an accident change Sam's life.

Author: Cora

I do not own any of the characters and give all credit to Aaron Sorkin the brilliant writer of the show. Anything else I forgot sorry. And, no this is not beta-ed so sorry for any mistakes they are all mine!

****

Harry Potter and Sam

2nd installment of _Harry Potter and Sam_

On a different note all medical jargon is mine, I have never taken a medical class so most medical stuff is made-up. So excuse me if anything is off the deep end.

CHAPTER 2

Sam woke to screaming pain in his back, head, chest and wrist.

__

'What did I do?' Sam thought as he tried to piece together what happened. Then it hit him. He struggled to calm down and to move back. The steering wheel was pressing hard into his abdomen, but the harder he pushed back the more pain it caused so he stopped and waited. 

Mallory walked quickly down the street. She had gotten out late of a parent/teacher conference and if she didn't hurry she was going to be late meeting Sam. 

__

'Probably won't even be there and I will be the one waiting, just like with Dad last night.' Mallory had sat in her father's office forty-five minutes until her Dad finally escorted her to the theater. 

Still Mallory picked up her pace and rounded the street corner. She quickly stopped when she saw flashing lights and a crowd of people across the street. She ran across the street to see if she could help but stopped when the vehicle came into view. Looking at the back she could see it was the same model and color of the car Sam had. She tried to get to see the front but there were too many people crowding her way. Glancing at the policemen milling around she spotted one of her father's friends talking into a radio. 

"Joe!" Mallory called out. 

Joe looked up to see who called his name, narrowing his eyes at her, he finally came over. 

"Mallory! What are you doing here?" 

"Joe, that looks like my friends car. I am supposed to meet him in five minutes to see a movie…can I see if its him?

Joe paused. "Mallory, I'm sorry but I can't let you any closer then you are. Can you tell me his name and a description."

Mallory did and Joe wrote it down then walked to the car.

Sam watched out of blurry eyes as the paramedics worked to free him, they didn't know he was conscious they just worked around him as fast as they could go. When they finally were able to move the steering wheel and release the pressure on him abdomen Sam felt excruciating pain flare up his spine and into his head. It was then that he dropped into the black hole that had been threatening to over take him since he woke.

Joe walked up to the car and saw the man inside; blood covered his face, probably from his nose, which looked broken. He saw that the paramedic were ready to move him to a waiting ambulance. The man did look like the description Mallory gave him but he was hoping he was wrong. Glancing around he spotted a book that the paramedics had thrown out of the way; it had blood splatters on it but otherwise was okay. Joe picked it up and carried it over to Mallory.

Mallory stood rooted to the spot where Joe had given her Sam's Harry Potter book. The blood on the book had smeared and had gotten on her hands and dress but she took no notice. She was still staring at Sam's totaled car. They had taken Sam into an ambulance thirty minutes ago but she still could see him as they rushed him to the ambulance. He was very pale and the blood on his face stood out clearly. He had a neck brace on and was strapped down so he couldn't move. She had wanted to run after him but she was frozen. Most of the crowd had moved on but she hadn't, she watched a tow truck come and try to extract Sam's car from the lamppost. She didn't move until she heard Joe ask.

"Do you need a ride? They took him to GW." Joe was already signaling to a policewoman before Mallory answered. Joe gave the women instructions and she gently guided Mallory into a police car. 

Halfway to the hospital Mallory heard the women talking to her. She answered what the women had asked then pulled out her cell phone. She knew Sam would want to her to call her father, and the rest of the senior staff, but she needed to talk to her dad too.

Dialing his private line, Mallory leaned back in her seat and waited.

~White House~

The President sat at his desk trying to read a report CJ had given him but he was not getting far, all he wanted to do was to go to the residence and curl up with Abbey in their bed. He knew that would not be happening soon.

A quiet ringing interrupted his thoughts. It was coming from Leo's office, Leo had left the door open between their offices when he had left for a meeting. Jed listened to the ringing and realized it must be Leo's cell phone. 

"CHARLIE!" 

No answer, the President really didn't want to get up but the phone didn't stop ringing and Charlie was obviously not at his desk. Finally the president made his way to Leo's office and searched for the cell phone. Upon finding it, it took another minute to turn it on. Then Jed realized he didn't know the proper way to answer a phone, he couldn't remember the last time he had too, and it had always been answered for him then transferred. Jed stared at it a moment then decided what to do.

"Leo McGarry's…cell." 

"Uncle Jed?" Came the reply. Jed stopped for a moment it sounded like a child, but only one person called him 'Uncle Jed' even though she stopped calling him that a long time ago.

"Mallory?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes." She sounded nervous and a little rattled.

"Is everything okay, honey?" The president asked he was now worried. Mallory had been over the other night, he knew Leo and Mal only talked about once a week, twice if Mallory was lucky to get a hold of Leo. 

"I…I…" She didn't know what to say, how do doctors tell people news like this everyday? "Is Dad there?" She said sounding like a child again.

"No, I'm sorry Mallory, he's in a meeting. Do you want me to get him?" Then he heard the scanner in the background. "Mallory, where are you?"

Mallory took a deep breath and let it all out. "I'm in a police car. I'm on my way to GW. Sam's been in a car accident. About forty-five minutes ago."

"WHAT?" The president exploded, Leo walked in as the outburst came. He looked questionably at the president who was in his office and using his phone. 

"What happened? Is he okay?" The president asked more calmly and Leo motioned whom. Jed waved him off for a minute and returned to the call.

Leo went around his desk as the president listened. The president interrupted to ask if the person on the phone was all right and when they would be arriving. Finally he said that Leo and some others would be there shortly and then he hung up and turned to Leo. 

"Where are you sending me and 'others'?" Leo asked with a grin. He had no clue what the call had been about and was wondering where he would be going.

"That was Mallory." The president responded sadly. Leo sat up with a jerk.

"Mallory? Is she okay? What's going on, sir?" 

Jed held up his hand to silence the questioning. He then stuck his head out Leo's door and bellowed Charlie's name toward his office, effectively scaring Margaret who had no clue that the president had been in Leo's office.

"Yes?" Charlie asked as he stuck his head in Leo's office all to used to the president bellowing his name. 

"Charlie get my wife and then get GW on the phone and transfer it to my office, once you do so."

Charlie nodded and left without any questions. The president turned and slowly walked to his office, with Leo on his heels.

"What is going on, sir?" He repeated as Jed sat heavily behind his desk.

The president looked up, looking older then a few minutes ago. 

"That was Mallory on the phone, Sam was in an accident. He was taken to GW and Mallory is behind him in a police car. She said his car is totaled and he didn't look so good." The president said in a monotone. 

Leo sunk into one of the president's chairs. "No, not again" he muttered to himself, but the president heard and sighed. 

"What do you need, Jed?" The First lady asked as she entered the office looking frazzled. She stopped when she saw Jed and Leo's faces. "What happened? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. 

Jed gestured to a chair and she sat. Charlie knocked and stuck his head in. "Sir, line one."

"Thank you, Charlie." The president pushed line one and speakerphone. 

A voice came over the line with lots of background noise, Abbey recognized it at once.

"GW, how can I help you?" The voice asked. 

"This is Jed Barlet, I need some information on a Sam Seaborn who was brought in about an hour ago, car accident."

Abbey gasped and covered her mouth. Leo moved next to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. 

"Hold, please." Background music started before Jed replied. The trio sat in silence until the music stopped.

"Mr. President?" An uncertain voice asked over the line.

Jed glanced at the phone answered. "Yes."

The man on the other end of the phone paused. "Mr. President, I am Scott Weston, Head of the ER, how may I help you?"

"A member of my staff was brought in, car accident, Sam Seaborn. About an hour ago?" The president said in quipped tones.

"Yes I oversaw that case personally. Mr. Seaborn presented with multiple injuries. He is in the OR as of now and in serious condition…" Dr. Weston trailed off not sure how to continue. 

Abby noticed the silence, she stood and made her way to the phone. 

"Dr. Weston, this is Dr. Abigail Bartlett, could you please be more specific." She asked not as a question but as a command.

Dr. Weston was relieved to talk to another doctor, he wasn't sure he could explain everything in laymen's terms to the president. 

Abby and Dr. Weston talked for a quarter of an hour and finally Abbey thanked Dr. Weston and was about to hang up when Jed interrupted. 

"Dr. Weston, could you do me one more favor?"

"Anything, sir."

"There is a women probably in your waiting room, Mallory O'Brien" Leo's face softened. "She is waiting for Mr. Seaborn also. Could you get her a room or make sure she is attended too?" The president asked quietly.

"Yes sir, anything else?"

"No thank you Dr. Weston. I assure you more of my staff will be there shortly. Thank you for everything you have done tonight. Goodbye." 

Dr. Weston hung up the phone in awe. He had just talked to the president of the United States! Calling two nurses over he ordered one to find Mallory and the other to set up a room for the presidential staff.

"CHARLIE!"

Charlie appeared in the doorway a few seconds after the president had yelled his name.

"Sir?"

"Get the senior staff together, five minutes." The president instructed, as Charlie turned to leave Leo chirped in.

"And Charlie…have Donna come too."

Jed sighed, his shoulders dropping. Abbey came up and started rubbing his back, the three of them reveling in their silence together drawing strength. 

Josh looked up as Donna stepped into his office.

"Donna, I'm busy-"

"The president's called a meeting." Donna interrupted Josh.

Josh jumped up and grabbed his jacket. "When?'

"Now."

"Okay," he surveyed the pile of paper on his desk "do you think you could organize some of this for me?" He asked gesturing to the pile.

"No." Donna replied as she left Josh's office.

"No?"

"No. I was invited to the meeting too. Come Joshua we don't want to be late." She flounced ahead of him grabbing her notepad and pen.

Josh and Donna met CJ and Toby outside the Oval Office.

"Do you know what this meeting is about?" Josh asked.

Toby and CJ both shook their heads no.

"Where's Sam?" Donna asked looking around their small group.

"He left early to meet someone for dinner." Toby intoned.

"Lucky." CJ muttered as the Oval Office door opened and they entered.

"Ma'am we have a room set up for you."

Mallory looked up and saw a 'doctor' towering over her with his hand stretched out. She shifted her coffee that a nurse had given her earlier and took his hand. She wobbled as she stood and doctor shifted his arm so it was around her waist supporting her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes, a little tired and stiff, it's been a long day." Mallory explained. 

The doctor nodded sympathetically and started to lead her to an elevator.

"I'm Dr. Weston. Should I call anyone for you?"

"No, thank you. I already called."

"Then someone is coming to pick you up? You need sleep." 

"No, I'm not leaving." Mallory stated, sounding a bit harsher then she intended. "My father is coming along with some friends."

"The senior staff?"

She looked up sharply at him.

"The president called and told me his staff would be coming shortly."

Mallory softened. "Do you know anything about Sam Seaborn?"

They arrived at a room, Dr. Weston pushed open the door. "Maybe you should sit down." He said as the door shut behind them.


	3. problem

****

Harry Potter and Sam

P-13 (light swearing later in story)

Sam/Mallory

Mallory, Harry Potter and an accident change Sam's life.

Author: Cora

I do not own any of the characters and give all credit to Aaron Sorkin the brilliant writer of the show. Anything else I forgot sorry. And, no this is not beta-ed so sorry for any mistakes they are all mine!

****

Harry Potter and Sam

3rd installment of _Harry Potter and Sam_

On a different note all medical jargon is mine, I have never taken a medical class so most medical stuff is made-up. So excuse me if anything is off the deep end. 

CHAPTER 3 

"Did someone page Sam?" Josh asked as he entered the Oval office.

"Sit down, Josh." Command the president softly.

Josh seeing the president, Leo and Abby all with the same look sat quickly onto one of the couches. The others behind him said their 'good evenings' to the president and Abby then sat. Donna took her seat next to Josh, her pen ready to take notes. She had no idea why she was in this meeting but assumed that notes would be needed. She kept her head down and ready to write but she was more surprised when the pen was taken from her grasp. Turning and looking up the president was standing behind her with her pen, she hadn't even heard him get up from his chair. She smiled, but he stayed grim, he pocketed her pen and moved back over to his chair. The silence in the room was deafening.

"Sir?…" Leo asked.

Jed held up his hand and came up behind Abby. He rested his hands on Abby's shoulders and she covered his hands with her own. 

The staff knew something was definitely wrong.

"Tonight Sam was in a car accident. He swerved to miss a drunk driver who ran a red light." The president said softly.

CJ and Donna gasped. Toby leaned forward with his head in his hands. Josh did the opposite and leaned as far back into the couch as he could go. 

"Was it fatal?" CJ asked breaking the silence.

Jed's head jerked up. "NO," he said loudly, he hadn't meant for the staff to think that. "He's alive, he's in surgery, but the last I heard he was holding his own."

"Do we know his injuries?" Toby asked quietly.

Jed looked down at Abby and she nodded in understanding.

"Sam…" The president didn't know where to start. Abby had told Leo and him the injuries in laymen's terms but there were so many he didn't know where to start. Deciding just to list them he began in a detached voice. "Sam has a broken nose, sprained finger, punctured lung, severe concussion, broken ankle and a broken back, with pinched nerves."

"Broken back?"

"Severe concussion?" Toby and Josh asked at the same time. Their question mingling together.

Abby took over. "He had swelling in his brain, if it doesn't go down within a certain amount of time, the doctors will have to go in and relieve some of the pressure on his brain. They are not sure about brain damage as of yet." She continued stopping the question that was forming on Toby's lips.

Abby turned to Josh. He breathing was fast and shallow, she moved to sit next to him. Taking his wrist she found his pulse and started counting. 

Josh looked up surprised at Abby but let her finish. 

"The doctors are operating on Sam's back now. The paramedics think his seat slid forward upon impact, cracking his backbone and pinching several nerves. They are trying to correct it all, but they are not sure of the extent of the damage.

Josh nodded slowly.

Abby looked over at Donna who was rubbing Josh's other arm. Their eyes met, conveying messages. Donna nodded then Abby.

"I have a car outside waiting to take you to GW. I hate to do this but I need one of you to stay behind, just in case."

"Sir, I'll stay." Leo jumped in immediately. He was planning to anyway.

"No, Leo. Mallory is there, she needs you." The president said softly putting his hand on Leo's shoulder. 

"Mallory's there? Was she in the car with Sam?" CJ asked surprised.

"No, she called Leo to tell him what happened. She must of saw the accident and then went to the hospital." Jed explained.

Silent minutes passed as everyone waited for someone else to volunteer to stay. Finally CJ stepped up.

"I'll stay."

Relief passed over Josh and Toby's faces as they stood and thanked her.

"Thank you, CJ." The president added. 

"Call us every fifteen minutes!" The president called to Josh, Toby, Leo and Donna's retreating backs.

"I wish it would stay like this." Commented Josh as he, Leo, Donna, and Toby entered the quiet hospital lobby.

"Like what?" Toby snarled.

"No reporters." Came the soft reply.

"Yeah" Toby agreed, forgetting his anger.

Leo found a nurse and asked about Sam, she asked a few questions then left. Moments later a tall doctor appeared. 

"Mr. McGarry?" He looked the chart in his hand. "Josh Lyman, Toby Ziegler, CJ Cregg?" He said looking at them all.

"I'm Leo McGarry." Leo said stepping closer to shake the man's hand. 

"Your daughter informed me of all your names." The doctor said to answer all the confused looks the group was giving him. 

"I'm Josh."

"Toby"

Donna stepped forward copying Leo. "I'm Donna Moss, CJ was unable to make it."

Dr. Weston nodded and introduced himself. He led them to an elevator to take them to a room the hospital had set up for them.

"Mr. Seaborn's condition remains unchanged since I talked to the president. He is in critical condition and still in surgery. He has one of the best surgeons on his case, she will brief you when she's done. I've had our staff set up this room for your use only. I hope it's comfortable enough." He said stopping at a door and pushing it open.

Leo entered and immediately crossed over to Mallory giving her a big hug. 

"When the president told me you called and…I was so worried."

Mallory swallowed hard and pulled herself out of his grasp. She was surprised he had come, she didn't think he would leave the White House, she was touched. 

"Dad…thanks for coming." They hugged again and sat down holding hands. 

"Mallory, what happened?" Donna asked while she rubbed Josh's arm to keep him calm.

Mallory took a deep breath and glanced at her father and started with her story.

__

Six hours later

Toby was sprawled out in his chair, looking like he was asleep but his eyes were still slitted open. Josh and Donna were on one of the couches, leaning against each other. Donna was fast asleep, Josh had one arm around her and other stroking her hair. Leo and Mallory were on the other couch. Mallory was lightly dozing with her head on her father's chest. 

They all jumped to their feet when the door was pushed open and a small doctor came in. She was wearing blue scrubs and looked extremely wore out. She smiled lightly and entered the room to sit next to where Toby had been.

"I am Doctor Barbara Austin. I worked on Sam's back. He made it through the surgery stable. As of now he is in the ICU listed in serious condition. Are any of you family?" She asked knowing well that none of them were. 

Leo looked up guiltily. He hadn't even thought of calling Sam's family. He was surprised when Josh spoke up.

"We are his family. His mother is too ill to travel and Sam is not on speaking terms with his father. His brother is unreachable for the moment. As of now I am his brother." Josh spoke with such conviction that Donna spoke immediately after.

"I'm his sister-in-law." She said hugging Josh's arm closer to her. 

"Fiancee." Mallory answered matter-of-factly. 

"Future father-in-law." Leo said surprising even himself. 

Dr. Austin looked to Toby to see what he would some up with.

"Boss who needs to know if he has to do all the work." Toby answered sourly.

Dr. Austin laughed. "So I'm guessing the president is his father?" She said teasingly. She turned to Mallory, "would you like to see him first?"

Mallory started to nod but changed her mind. "Why don't you go Josh? I can wait a little longer." 

Josh nodded his thanks and followed Dr. Austin out of the room.

"You're Josh Lyman? Dr. Austin guessed at Josh's nod she continued. "How's the chest?" 

Josh was surprised but then remembered it had been all over the news. "Better, thank you."

"I worked on you for a while when you were brought in. I highly doubt you remember."

"I try not too. Thank you."

"Dr. Austin stopped outside the ICU. "Don't be scared. It's still Sam, just a little banged up."

They entered together. Josh was ready to turn and run out when he saw Sam. 

Sam was pasty white, with a bandage around his head, his nose taped as well as his finger. 

"You had to intubate him?" Josh asked surprised and horrified. 

"Yes, to help him breathe, especially with the punctured lung. We have ruled out brain damage, thankfully. His brain waves are normal and active."

Josh breathed a sigh of relief, then glanced worriedly at Sam again. "Why isn't he awake yet?"

"We are keeping him in a drug induced coma for now. His body needs to heal. We will have to perform another operation on his back and make sure his lung is healing along with the internal bleeding."

Josh's jaw dropped. "Internal bleeding?"

"Yes, but it was very little and we think it is stopped."

"What about his back, is he…" Josh couldn't bring himself to ask if his best friend was paralyzed.

"His lower back was most affected, as of now he has no feeling below his waist. We are going to operate again to take some pressure off some of his pinched nerves. Then he has a decision to make." Dr. Austin said stopping.

"What decision?" Josh couldn't help asking.

"There is an operation available to him if he wants it. We would have to do it in the next couple of weeks. If he has it, it would be painful but he would have a 75% chance of regaining full use of his legs and back and in a few years you would never know this happened."

"What if he chooses not to the have the operation?"

"He has a 50% chance of walking again but there would be restrictions on lifting, exercise, etc. Both involve intense physical therapy, a lot of time and patience. As soon as he wakes he will have to make his choice." 

Josh nodded and Dr. Austin stepped out leaving the two alone. She made her way back to the others to update them as she did Josh.


	4. The President

CHAPTER 4

"Hey Sam," Jed began as he made himself comfortable next to Sam's bed. He had convinced Ron Butterfield to let him come in alone.

To visit Sam with no secret service agent standing behind him to ready to pounce. Granted that was their jobs, it could get a bit annoying, especially when Jed just wanted to be alone to talk to Sam.

"Hey Sam," Jed started again. "You're worrying everyone. It's been four days since they took you off the drugs, you should wake sometime. Or are you taking your time so you won't have to deal with Crazy Josh, Harried Toby or Screaming CJ.Smart man. You must be tired from all the visitors you get.

I don't think you have gotten a moments peace since you arrived, which is probably the point. Leo comes early before work, which is before 4.a.m. After Leo comes Bonnie, Ginger, Margaret, Donna, Charlie, Carol or Cathy. They switch off all day, doing who knows what. CJ comes after her evening briefing, Toby after that. Last is Josh, he comes after work and stays all night even while Leo's here. It's taking a lot out of him, Abby told him to lay off the stress, Donna says he's been having anxiety attacks. Okay now I'm rambling, tell me when to stop."

Jed paused waiting for a response.

Nothing.

All quiet except for the ventilator helping move Sam's chest up and down.

Taking Sam's hand he continued. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get down here. It's a little hectic down at the House. Israel has to make trouble, of course. The stock market took a little dive but it jumped today.. Leo and I had a talk last night, before he left. It was about our family, the White House family. We all know we don't see our families nearly enough, I live with Abby and I'm lucky I see her once a week!" Jed sighed this was harder to talk about then he originally thought, but he wanted Sam to know what he and Leo had discussed.

Taking another deep breathe and squeezing Sam's hand again he continued.

"Sam, I love you like a son.."

There he said it, but he had to explain. "Leo and I talked about when Josh was shot and how Leo felt like he was losing his son.Josh. It wasn't until we realized that you guys, you, Josh, CJ, and Toby are the ones keeping us going. You keep us trying to make us better.especially you Sam. You remind me of me when I was your age and younger. Optimistic, ready to go, full of new ideas. Leo claimed Josh as his son, he practically raised him anyway with Noah. CJ is both our daughter, the older sister to you two, the one trying to keep you two reined in. Toby.well he is like the friend that comes over and just stays, nobody minds but nobody claims him." Jed laughed and continued to smile as he remembered Leo and him having the conversation, they hadn't laughed like that together for nearly a decade, it had felt good.

Jed's smiled faltered as he continued. "I told Leo that you were my son.I never had a son. I love my girls, but I always wanted a boy and when I met you and saw you in action. I knew if I had ever had a son I would have wanted him to be just like you." Jed trailed off, not sure how to continue, he lowered his head until it rested on Sam's bedside.

He raised his eyes to peer one more time at Sam's face, his jaw dropped when he saw Sam's eyes open and staring down at him.

He felt his hand being squeezed and he returned the squeeze and smoothed back Sam's hair with his other hand.

"And I meant every word Sam." He smiled softly at Sam.

Sam tried to smile back and say thank you but he couldn't. There was something in the way.

Sam started to panic. He couldn't breathe, whatever it was down his throat was blocking his airway. No rational thought was going through his head, he kept panicking and trying to breathe around the tube which made it worse.

The president could see Sam become agitated and start to fight the tube. He started telling Sam to calm down let the tube do its job, but Sam was beyond hearing, he was rolling around what he could, his eyes wild and uncomprehending.

Jed started to panic, if Sam didn't calm down he could injure himself further. Jed was still trying to calm Sam when Abby walked in. She had left Jed alone to talk to Sam and to get some coffee. Upon entering and seeing Sam, she dropped her coffee and ran to his bedside. She immediately started rubbing his arm and smoothing his hair and talking to him in soothing tones.

Sam listened to her soft voice and let the tube work, his breathing evened out and the machines that had starting beeping out of control returned to normal as his heart rate did. The president relaxed and loosened his hand around Sam's, but Sam gripped it tighter.

"Don't worry about it, son, I'm not leaving." He said squeezing Sam's hand, ignoring Abby's surprised look at his reference to Sam as 'son.'

Dr. Weston entered hastily, surveying the room and seeing the First Couple with Sam awake.

"Mr. President," he nodded to Jed, Jed returned the nod. "Mrs. Bartlet, it's a pleasure to meet you both. And you too Mr. Seaborn. You have a lot of worried friends. It's good to see you awake."

Walking over to the many monitors near Sam, Dr. Weston checked them all and checked Sam's vitals while talking to him and the First Couple.

"Well, Sam I think it is safe to take out the tube, if you want." At Sam's nod he continued. "Mr. President, Mrs.-Dr. Bartlet could you please step outside?"

Sam's eyes widened and his heart monitor starting to pickup more. "Sam, shhh, honey, calm down. I'm not going no where." Abby soothed while staring at Dr. Weston to see if he would challenge her. Dr. Weston nodded.

"Sure Sam. Dr. Bartlet can stay but sir." Jed nodded and squeezed Sam's hand again.

"Yeah, Sam I will be right outside. I'll come in as soon as you're done, k?" He knew he couldn't watch the tube being removed without meeting the floor, he had barely made it through Zoey's birth and it had been his third time.

Sam nodded the best he could, but Jed could still see the fear present in his eyes. Jed hugged Abby and whispered. "Take care of him."

To which she replied "Don't I always." With a faint smile before he walked out to call Leo and the rest of the staff.

Abby held Sam's hand as the tube was pulled out, Sam coughed and winced at the same time feeling the constriction in his lungs.

"Water." He whispered. Dr. Weston happily passed over a cup but not of water, it was full of ice chips. Abby pulled one out and slid it into Sam's mouth.

Sam looked up as Mallory tiptoed into his room. He knew she had been by earlier or so Josh had said but he had always missed her. He had a few more hours until he went back under the knife to work on his back again. He had had no feeling below his waist since he had woke, which was 2 days ago. He talked to Dr. Weston and decided to have the back surgery, the one Josh and Dr. Austin had talked about, as soon as possible to start therapy to start walking again.

"Hey Mallory, sorry I didn't make it to the movie, believe me I tried." Sam started smiling. Mallory was not amused. "Sam, that is so not funny. I am so sorry." She stopped as tears spilled down her face.

Sam reached for her and pulled her down onto the side of his bed. Tracing the tear tracks down her cheek with his thumb, he smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Hey, Mal, it's not your fault. It's no one's-except for the lamppost, but he couldn't help it." Sam said gently as he pulled her even closer until she was half-laying on his chest.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Your not.don't worry. I just need you now. Thank you." Sam whispered. He was feeling apprehensive about the upcoming operation. She was the first to know.

"Hi Mallory, how was Sam doing?" CJ asked as she came up to Mallory in the waiting room.

"He was worried, but didn't let anyone know it. I'm not even sure he wanted it so soon, but it's too late now and he needed it."

"He does need it and it's good to get it done before he could change his mind. I wish he would of told us he was that worried he could of helped or something." CJ trailed off, if Sam had told her that he was worried she wouldn't of known what to say or how to comfort him. She knew Sam would have never told them, it was just the way he was, that was why they all loved him so much.

One month later Sam sat in the airport waiting for Josh's flight to land. He was the only one available to pick Josh up at two in the afternoon since his days were pretty sparse.

Upon hearing Josh's flight land Sam wheeled over to the appropriate gate to wait, it wasn't long before Josh bounded off he hated to ride in anything less then first class and Donna knew that when she scheduled the flights for him, even on short notice.

"Hey Sam, how are things going?" Josh asked happily, he had been gone for 3 days and had had little contact with the White House and less with Sam.

"Same as always." Sam replied as he steered over to the baggage claim.

Josh picked up his small bags and set them on Sam's lap. "Allow me, sir." Josh kidded as he stepped behind the wheelchair to push.

Sam half-turned and pushed Josh's hands away. "No, Josh I need to get used to doing it myself."

"No you don't you only have what? A few more weeks until you can throw this thing out the window?"

Seeing Sam's expression fall at this comment Josh immediately became suspicious. "What? What happened?"

"Um.about that, the doctor's appointment I went to after I dropped you here didn't go so well." Sam said turning away.

Josh steered over to an empty bench and parked Sam, putting the brake on so Sam couldn't just take off.

"What do you mean 'didn't go so well?"

"Well, supposedly the operation right after the accident didn't fix the entire problem. To make a long story short, I need to have another operation and soon. Already because the problem wasn't caught sooner I have been set back a couple months." This was all very hard for Sam to get out and his head drooped lower as he went on.

"So all the work you've done.?" "Doesn't mean a thing." Sam supplied. "Oh Sam, I'm so sorry. Are you going to sue?"

"No, it wouldn't do me any good, it won't get back all the time I've lost. I'm going to have the surgery this Wednesday and re-start everything as soon as I can."

"Good the quicker the better." Josh stood and undid the brake and began to push Sam out the doors.

It had turned cold a few weeks ago so Josh hurried to get to Sam's specially equipped new car. After helping Sam in and throwing his bags in the back Josh turned to ask Sam the question that had been bugging him ever since he left, but Sam spoke first.

"How's your mom? Did she really break her hip?" Josh had received an urgent call from his mother's neighbor 4 days earlier about his mother breaking her hip on the front stoop, the next day Josh was on a flight to see her.

Josh smiled "No, Mrs. Pheferman was overreacting a bit, she sprained her ankle on the ice on the steps outside. She's fine, I think she enjoyed having me home for a few days but she was glad when I left today. She sent me back with a bunch of food and said I had to divide it evenly between you, me and Leo.I think I'll just forget about Leo. She's on a cane now, so she'll be fine at the end of the week."

"Good." Sam replied unable to think much else to say.

"So have you been back to work in the last three days?" Josh asked innocently.

"Um.I picked you up from there and yeah I went back on Saturday to help Toby do a short speech for a dinner that I had started before but that's it." Sam's days usually consisted of the same thing everyday now and a trip to the White House was a treat for him.

Everyday he woke up at five even when he could sleep in. After breakfast came the long and torturous task of taking a shower and getting dressed, that usually took an hour or two. Around 11 Rob, his physical therapist would come by and then Sam would take another shower to clean off all the sweat. A maid would come at 2 but she wasn't really needed Sam kept the place pretty clean because he was bored, so she would start dinner and do laundry if needed.

Throughout the day he would watch each of CJ's briefings and call Toby at least once and sometimes the others, like CJ, Charlie, Bonnie, Ginger, Cathy, Margaret, Donna and so on. Leo called every night promptly at 7, just to check up.

Josh paused but then decided to take the plunge and ask the question everyone in the White House wanted to know.

"So have you talked to the president yet?" It was a known fact that ever since the president had been with Sam when he had woken; the two of them had not spoken since. No one knew why, not even Leo or he would not say, but they all knew Bartlet was worried, he would come into senior staff meetings and casually ask about Sam and leave afterward with having no real reason for coming in the first place.

"I finished Harry Potter, it was really good. You should read it. Mallory was right, I can't wait to see the movie and the second is coming out soon." Sam said changing the subject.

Josh stayed quiet until they reached his house. He turned in his seat and turned the ignition off and took the keys before Sam could. "Sam, answer the question?


	5. Ellen

CHAPTER 5  
  
"Not now, Josh. Let's go in, I'm cold." Sam said as he unhooked himself to get out of the car. Josh nodded, feeling bad for pushing Sam when he knew he shouldn't. They rode quietly up the elevator and entered Josh's apartment. Josh took his bags and stowed them in his bedroom, when he returned to the living room, Sam had already turned on the TV to watch CJ. Josh stood back and just looked at Sam, he had come accustomed to the bruising and the chair before he left but now he was taking it all in again. The bruising on Sam's face had faded a lot, his nose was no longer taped and the black eyes were barely noticeable. He had lost a lot of weight over the last month, it was noticeable everywhere, his face was more gaunt, even through Sam's pants, Josh could see that his legs were thinner then ever. Even with therapy they were visibly smaller through the outline of his pants. This is not what Josh wanted when he came and got Sam from New York.  
  
Josh knew Sam was having a hard time with everything, his mom couldn't come see him because she was still too ill to travel so she called every night and every night it took more out of Sam to tell her to stay and that he was fine. Everyone knew Sam would like his mother to come visit and just to be there but they also knew Sam would never ask her to fly to D.C the way she was. Sam's father called after he heard the accident on the news and called the White House of all places and asked to speak to Sam just days after. Sam had spoken to him a few times after he was released but only to tell him not to come visit and that he was fine. Before Josh left for Connecticut, he overhead Sam explode on the phone to his father that he was not fine and he was paralyzed, but still his father did not come visit. That on top of not speaking to the president and now being told that the last month of PT was worthless, it was a lot to shoulder.  
  
"Sam." Josh began, he wasn't sure how to start this conversation but Sam did it for him by rolling away towards the kitchen.  
  
"Sam, don't walk away from me!" Josh shouted and instantly regretted it. Sam stopped but remained facing away. "Sam, I'm sorry, its second nature to me, I say it all the time to Donna when she walks away with MY coffee." He said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Sam sighed. "The president called me his son." He said quietly, still turned away from Josh, he lifted his head and turned his chair to face him. Josh was staring back at him trying to comprehend, it was almost comical but Sam didn't see it that way.  
  
"Yeah.and that bothers you?" Josh asked hesitatingly.  
  
Sam looked astonished. "Yes it bothers me! I was just waking up and there he was telling me how much I meant to him and how much he wanted a son just like me and how much I reminded him of him when he was younger and and." Sam stopped breathing as fast as his injured lung would allow.  
  
Josh was amazed that Sam could say that all in one sentence let alone one breath. No wonder he never had punctuation in his speeches, he never used them in everyday life.  
  
Sam kept going after he got his breath back. "Why.if I am considered like a son to him.why am I the last to know everything, why am I the one who has to be protected just so later someone can break it to me that everything I thought I knew was wrong. I find out my true father is having an affair for 28 years and then the man I look up to as a father tells me he's dying with a disease and that everyone knew except me. If he considers me a son, why didn't he tell me, why didn't my father tell, why wait? Why wait until I am lying in a hospital paralyzed? Why not when I am healthy and able to speak back? Why, Josh?"  
  
Josh stared at Sam a few seconds trying to get everything in order of what Sam just said. He never knew Sam felt this strongly about everything. Everybody assumed that Sam had gotten over those moments in his life, it showed how much everyone knew about him.  
  
"Sam, the president isn't going to die and you are never meant to be the last to know but for some reason it just turns out that way. Sam.it's okay, you need to talk to him. He needs to talk to you. You can't avoid this forever, talk to him!" Josh stopped still trying to think of something constructive but he didn't have CJ's compassion or Toby's way with words.  
  
'Thanks Josh. I'll think about it. I'm going to get going, I'm glad your mom's okay." He turned his chair towards the door and began to roll himself out.  
  
"Hey Sam." Sam stopped but didn't turn towards Josh. "Do you need a ride on Wednesday?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks." With that Sam let himself out and Josh stared at the closed door trying to think of a way to help his friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day before the operation Sam was getting out of the elevator at his apartment after a doctor's appointment, when he saw a girl leaving from his door.  
  
"Excuse, were you looking for me?" Sam asked motioning toward his door as he retrieved his keys.  
  
"Uh, yeah, hi, I'm Ellen, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes?" She replied.  
  
Sam nodded and unlocked the door and let her in.  
  
"Your not going to try and sell me something are you?" Sam smirked.  
  
"No.yes.kind of." She smiled sheepishly.  
  
Sam laughed and she immediately felt at ease.  
  
"Please have a seat. I feel bad being the only one sitting." Sam said teasingly.  
  
Ellen flushed and immediately sat on the couch.  
  
"Now tell what you are or are not selling?'  
  
"Well, actually I looking for a place to stay. I am looking for a place to rent. I just got here and I plan to attend the college near here but I need a place to stay for awhile so I can be counted as a resident and not have to pay as much in tuition. I just need a place to stay while I get a job. So I was wandering around your building to see if anyone wanted a roommate."  
  
"Well, that is good selling. What do you plan on majoring in?"  
  
"Law, my father was a lawyer and later into politics, he even made it to be a senator." Ellen smiled sadly as she reminisced.  
  
Sam frowned. "Who was your father?"  
  
Ellen smiled sadly but proudly said. "Senator Brian Lawson."  
  
Sam sighed, he had attended the funeral of Mr. and Mrs. Lawson, they had been in the plane to Dominican Republic after 9/11. Sam had heard about their daughter and seen her at the funeral but she looked nothing like she did now. At the funeral she had been dressed in black, had black hair and seemed much younger. As Sam looked at her now, he could see the resemblance from Brian around the eyes. She now had blonde hair, dressed in jeans and sweater. She looked to be about 20, but at the time of the funeral she had been 17, so now she was at least 18.  
  
"Ms. Lawson, I'm sorry for your loss, I attended your parents funeral. I'm Sam Seaborn."  
  
"Seaborn, meaning Sam Seaborn-work with the president Sam Seaborn?"  
  
"Guilty" Sam blushed and started to take off his jacket.  
  
Ellen started to get up and moved to help Sam, she stopped and stood embarrassed.  
  
Sam stopped and looked at her curiously.  
  
"May I?" She asked gesturing to Sam's coat and his struggle to get out of it.  
  
"Uh, sure, thanks." Sam answered.  
  
Together the coat came off easily with little twisting on Sam's part. Sam sat quietly as she hung his coat in the hall.  
  
"Okay, I have an extra room and I could use some help around here. As of now I have a maid, but I only need her for laundry. If you want you could stay here and maybe help out around here. I would understand if you wouldn't want that pressure or obligation. I have an operation tomorrow and I am going to need some extra help around here after and I would rather not hire from the outside. You probably don't remember, but I met you when you were around 15 and your father was first elected." Sam stopped and tried to think of something else to say. "I would understand if you don't want to, it's a lot to take on. Why don't you go home and think about it and call me tomorrow. I understand if not. I'm pretty sure this isn't what you were asking for, but it's all I can offer." Sam stopped his rambling and looked to see if Ellen was still even there.  
  
Ellen smiled and held her hand out to Sam. "Hello roomie, IF you'll have me."  
  
Sam stared at her hand in shock and smiled back, taking her hand into his own "of course, Miss Lawson. Welcome to the Seaborn residence."  
  
Ellen shook his hand and cemented the deal.  
  
  
  
Sam led her through the first floor of the apartment, showing her where things she would need were located. He explained what was upstairs including his bedroom that she would have now, he had taken the guest room ever since the accident since it was located on the main floor.  
  
"I moved some of my stuff down to the guest room, but I left most of it because I didn't know I would be out of commission this long."  
  
Ellen smiled sadly, then started up the stairs to check everything out. She returned quickly and asked to use the phone. Sam asked why and she turned red as she told him that all her luggage was at the train station waiting to be picked up. She didn't want to haul it around as she looked for a place. Sam laughed and automatically held out his car keys to his car, he explained how to use it with the special capabilities and not to park in the handicap spot even though it had a sticker on it. She left quickly and Sam rolled to the bathroom to take a bath, so he wouldn't have to get up to early the next day to take one before he checked into the hospital. He was not considered a priority case so his surgery was scheduled for four in the afternoon, he had to fast all day. He was not looking forward to that. In a few hours he knew Toby, CJ, Mallory and Josh would be over bringing dinner. He knew he would have fun explaining Ellen, especially to Mallory. He knew Mallory would say she was not jealous but he knew she would be, a young woman staying at his house at all hours. He would never admit it but he was going to look into getting a roommate, like a live in nurse, just someone to be a friend and not feel burdened when he asked for help. He knew that Josh would move in, in a heartbeat, but he had to erratic of hours and would never be there to help. He didn't want Mallory to have to move to help, if and when Mallory moved in it would be because he wanted to move their relationship to the next level and right now he wasn't sure if they were ready for the next level.  
  
Sam dozed in the tub after it had filled he woke to a twinge in his back, it was pain just a little reminder that something was wrong, it had been present for the past week or so and Sam was glad that the operation was so soon. As soon as tomorrow was over, he could start over and be walking in 6 months, well that was the plan anyway. He could start work in 2 months and talk to the president.next year? No, he had to talk to him, maybe next week.whenever.  
  
Sam got out of the tub and got ready to meet his friends, even though they probably wouldn't be around until after 7 and it was only 5. Sam rolled out into the living room at the same time Ellen returned with her suitcases. She set them down and crossed over to Sam.  
  
"Thank you, Sam. It started raining, it would have taken forever to get cab." She smiled her appreciation and handed over the keys. Sam took them and put them in the drawer near the door, making sure she knew where they were located.  
  
"Hey, a few of my friends are coming over in a few hours. I want you to meet them, but they won't be here for another two hours or so. If you have other plans."  
  
Ellen smiled and nodded. "No plans, just let me freshen up and I'll start dinner."  
  
Sam nodded and decided to wait until later to tell her she didn't need to.  
  
At 7 the phone rang, Sam was on his other line talking to his mother, so Ellen grabbed the phone and answered it with Seaborn Residence. The man on the other side must not of been paying attention because he just started talking like Sam had answered.  
  
"Um.excuse Sam is on the phone right now, can I take a message?" Ellen asked hesitantly when the man on the other end of the phone stopped to take a breath.  
  
"Whom may I ask is this?" The man asked.  
  
"This is Ellen, whom is this?" Ellen asked stressing whom.  
  
"This is Leo McGarry, and this is Ellen who?"  
  
"The Leo McGarry?" Ellen gasped.  
  
"Yes, the one and only." Leo replied with a smirk, who was he talking too?  
  
"This is Ellen Lawson, I never got to thank you for all the help you provided my family with after my parents died, Senator Brian Lawson. You were so kind." Ellen paused not sure what else to say.  
  
Leo gasped and recollected himself.  
  
"Ellen Lawson, what are you doing at Sam's, or did I call the wrong number?" Margaret had called, he was about to bellow her name when Ellen answered back.  
  
"No, no you have the right number. I moved in with Sam, we're roommates, he was kind enough to take me in, so I can be counted at a resident this fall and go to the university near by. He won't say it but I think he also wanted someone here to help out and not just the maid, but I could be wrong, I just met him today."  
  
"No, I think you're right, I could tell he was getting lonely. Especially when Josh left for a few days and didn't call every hour like usual. I'm glad your there. Have fun tonight. I called to give Sam the heads up that everyone will be over in an hour."  
  
"Thanks Mr. McGarry, I will tell him when he gets off the other line."  
  
"Hey, that's Leo to you, missy. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye." Ellen said and laid the phone back in its cradle and turned to see Sam coming out of the bedroom.  
  
"Hey Sam, Leo called he said everyone will be over in an hour."  
  
"Thanks Ellen. I'll be in my room, let me know when they arrive."  
  
"Okay Sam." Ellen could tell Sam was tired she just hoped it was normal tired and not something else. 


	6. The Dinner

CHAPTER 6  
  
This Chapter will be all in Ellen's POV, mostly of the dinner and afterward  
  
  
  
Knocking resounded on the door a few minutes after Sam went back into his bedroom, I hustled to get it before it woke Sam. I opened the door to see a woman with red hair, she was a little shorter then I, but very pretty. I knew it had to be Mallory. Sam had filled me in on everyone coming over and she fit the description to a T.  
  
"Please, come in. Sam's resting but I'm sure he won't mind if you go in and see him. Let me take your coat."  
  
Mallory stood in the hall staring at me confused and finally I realized that if I were she I would be doing the same thing.  
  
"I'm sorry, my name is Ellen Lawson, Sam has offered me a place to stay."  
  
"Oh, has he." Mallory said coldly.  
  
I didn't know what to say, so I turned away to hang her coat. She proceeded down the hallway and into Sam's bedroom, I heard low murmurs so I knew Sam was awake. I hope I hadn't gotten him in the doghouse. I continued into the kitchen and set out plates and silverware for the rest of the guests coming later. I picked up around the house and then went up to my new room.  
  
When Sam and Mallory came out of the bedroom an hour later they were surprised to see me sitting on the couch surrounded by Sam's old law books. I jumped up, I was caught red-handed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I found them upstairs and couldn't help myself."  
  
"It's okay, I'm glad someone's using them and you might even need them for classes, help yourself." Sam replied with a gentle smile. Mallory was behind him, she had pushed him out of the bedroom.  
  
"You are both geeks, perfect roommates!" She laughed and headed towards the kitchen. Sam stayed behind with me.  
  
I was so relieved I was worried she would not like me living with Sam. But she seemed okay with it. I heard knocking on the door again, Sam and I both headed to open it. He opened as I stood back a few feet. I watched as four people stumble in wiping the rain off their heads and shoulders. I recognized them as CJ, Donna, Toby and Josh. CJ and Donna leaned down to hug Sam, while Toby grunted hello and Josh clapped him on the shoulder. They all turned to head to the kitchen when they saw me.  
  
"Everyone, I would like to meet Ellen Lawson. Ellen this is everyone." Sam said as he signaled to everyone. I smiled shyly and nodded.  
  
"I'm Toby, not part of everyone." Toby mumbled as he passed.  
  
"I'm CJ and this is Donna and Josh. We do have names to some people but obviously not to Sam.and he's our speech-writer." CJ said, the last part under her breath, sarcastically. Everyone else grinned and nodded at me and then came forward to say hi.  
  
"Hey Sam, we all chipped in and got you something for whenever you have time." Josh smiled softly and held out all four of the Harry Potter books in hard cover. They all knew Sam had read the first Harry Potter and enjoyed it immensely. So they each of them contributed and Donna went out and bought all of the available books in collector's edition.  
  
I saw Sam's eyes glass over, but he scratched his head to cover him wiping his eyes and said thanks to everyone and hugged Donna as she bent down again. He handed the books to me and I led the way to the living room and sat next to the fireplace, everyone else took various places on the couch and easy chairs. The conversation variably turned towards work related topics, I recognized names a few times, but mostly I just nodded and pretended to follow along. I noticed Mallory was doing the same thing, we shared a smile and she held up her hand.  
  
"Okay boys and girls, let's talk about something Ellen and I can relate too. Hmmmm?"  
  
Everyone turned to me and smiled and Josh asked the question burning on everyone's mind.  
  
So.how do you know Sam?"  
  
We talked about me for awhile and what I planned to do later and so on, they each offered good advice, but finally when my stomach would not stop talking I went to the kitchen and started to set out the food everyone brought. Mallory and Donna soon joined me and we laughed like crazy together, I could hardly believe they were over ten years older then I. At home all my friends treated me like glass since mom and dad had passed, here Mallory and Donna treated me just like one of the girls. It was nice.  
  
We gathered around the table and had a good dinner of take out Chinese. Towards the end, Sam excused himself and everyone watched him roll out into the living room. Everyone was subdued as they helped me clean up, afterward everyone awkwardly stood in the kitchen not sure if they should go out yet, should we give Sam more time alone or barge in? Josh answered the question by sighing and pushing the door between the kitchen and living room open. Sam had started a fire and was sitting on the couch, his wheelchair nowhere in sight. We all noticed it but no one commented. Mallory crossed over first and snuggled up to him on the couch. Toby and Josh took the easy chairs, Donna and CJ made their way over to the fireplace, so I sat on the opposite end of Sam and Mallory.  
  
They talked until late evening and they would have kept talking, but Sam yawned and everyone immediately started to make excuses to head home. CJ and Donna bent down and kissed him on the cheek wishing him good luck. Toby placed his hands on Sam's shoulders and it seemed they communicated telepathically, because Toby nodded looking relieved and left after the two other girls. Josh said goodnight and told Sam he would be back tomorrow to pick him up around noon. I walked him out to give Mallory and Sam some time alone.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, Ellen. I would've moved in if he would have asked me, but then again I would probably only be here 6 hours a day and that wouldn't do him any good." Josh said while putting on his coat.  
  
"I'm just glad he came home when he did or I could be staying somewhere else." I smiled as I slung his scarf around his neck. Josh smirked, but nodded and headed out.  
  
I headed back to the kitchen and saw Mallory and Sam whispering to each other, the only light was from the fire, creating shadows across their faces. I quickly entered the kitchen and shut the door. It wasn't long before Mallory entered behind me, I knew she would want to talk.  
  
"Hey," she started.  
  
"Hey," I replied.  
  
"It might not seem like it all the time, but I'm glad you're here. I hated it when Sam was here all by himself. Thank you."  
  
That was not what I was thinking she was going to say. "Thank you, I'm glad Sam asked.. Did he talk to you about tomorrow?" I asked hesitantly. Sam seemed distant about it whenever I mentioned it and I noticed a few times that he rubbed his back as if in pain.  
  
"Yes, a little. I know he is apprehensive, but he told you how necessary tomorrow was, right? Have you noticed anything else?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"No, no I was just asking and I know he needs the operation, I was just wondering."  
  
Mallory looked at me oddly but nodded. "My dad mentioned that the president might stop by tonight, but I don't know if Sam will make it, he's exhausted. If my dad does call just tell him Sam's asleep and can't be disturbed." Mallory said stressing the word can't. I whole-heartedly agreed, but I couldn't see myself telling the president not to come, telling the president anything was a little out of my league, I thought, Mallory must not though.  
  
I showed Mallory out, then turned back to Sam in the living room. He was still on the couch staring into the fire, I could see lines on his face that I hadn't seen before. I quietly looked around for his chair but couldn't locate it.  
  
"It's under the couch." Sam spoke, making me jump.  
  
"Do you want me to get it out?" I asked cautiously.  
  
Sam looked away from the fire to smile and nod at me. "Yes, please I tired myself out, putting it under there."  
  
I carefully extracted it and unfolded it next to Sam. I knew he would not want me to be near to see him get into it so I went back into the kitchen to finish wiping up. Ten minutes later, Sam came in, he watched me for a while then turned to go. I understood. I followed into his bedroom and helped him take off his sweater and put on his T-shirt. He moved himself into his bed with little amount of grimacing and I swung his legs over, I could tell he still was uncomfortable so I helped him flip onto his stomach. He didn't thank me but he didn't need to, I knew even what little I had helped him, it disappointed him a lot to not be able to do it himself. I turned out the lights and shut the door behind me.  
  
Twenty minutes later I was back in front of the fire surrounded by Sam's books again when someone knocked on the door. Curiously I got up and looked out the peephole. There in the hall stood to men dressed in suits looking around the hall, one was speaking into his sleeve. I immediately recognized them from the one time I had visited the White House with my father. The Secret Service were here and that meant the president would soon join them. I gingerly stepped back and opened the door. They must have known I who I was, because the two of them nodded and entered without a word. One immediately went upstairs and the other prowled around the main floor. As he started to open Sam's door, I stepped in front and shook my head no. I shut the door, much to the man's dismay.  
  
"He just went to sleep. He needs his sleep. He can't see the president tonight, he'll have to wait." I stood in front of the man not believing I was actually said what I said. The man smiled and removed my hand from the door.  
  
"He won't even know I'm their, ma'am." He said before he slipped in without a noise. The other S.S. man finished his sweep of the upstairs and came down and started to shut all the blinds and doors to the main room. He looked at his watch and nodded at me and then at the door, at that second someone knocked. Both the agents took up positions, one by the kitchen door and the other by Sam's door. That left me to answer the door. I slowly opened the door and standing behind a wall of Secret Service was the President of the United States and the First Lady.  
  
The President hustled in with the First Lady right behind him, telling him to slow down. They stopped when they saw me. I was standing against the wall in shock, Mrs. Bartlet smiled and pulled me into the living room, she sat me down and got me some water. I jumped up when I realized I was supposed to be doing that. She pulled me back down.  
  
"So you are Ellen Lawson. I'm very happy you have moved in with Sam. I have meant for so long to check up on you and your brother, I can't believe it's almost been a year."  
  
"Ma'am you are too kind. I would like to thank you for everything you did for Michael and I, it was much appreciated." I spoke in quiet tones, the president looked oddly at me for speaking so lightly.  
  
"Sam just went to bed, it was an exhausting night for him, I think he is very nervous about tomorrow." I explained. He nodded along with FLOTUS.  
  
"Yes, it will be a difficult surgery but I am sure Sam'll do fine." Mrs. Bartlet comforted, I think for the president and me.  
  
The president stood. "If it's okay with you, I'm going to see him." He asked me.  
  
I blushed and nodded. "He shouldn't wake, he took some pills before."  
  
The president went into Sam's room and I saw the lamp next to Sam's bed turn on. Mrs. Bartlet took my hand to get my attention. We talked quietly as we waited for the president to come back.  
  
"Hey Sam." The president began. "You're always asleep when I come to visit, just this time I don't expect you to wake. You need your sleep, so I won't disturb you for too long." He stroked Sam's cheek and hair while he thought of happier times. Soon he got up and was about to turn off the light, Sam shifted causing the blanket to slip off exposing his lower back. The president stared at Sam's back, scars crisscrossed from the accident and the earlier surgeries. He ran his hand over the scars, but stopped when he felt Sam shiver underneath him. He pulled down Sam's shirt and covered him in the blanket, then turned out the light and shut the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I glanced at my clock it was just after 2 a.m. The president and First Lady had left only a few hours before, I was exhausted but extremely thirsty. I got up and went downstairs to get some water.  
  
As soon as I hit the bottom of the stairs I could hear noises coming from Sam's room. I quietly tiptoed over to his door. From the streetlights I could see Sam in obvious pain. His face was contorted in pain, one hand was on his back as if trying to push something down. I immediately knelt by his side and tried to rouse him. He responded sluggishly, but at least he responded.  
  
I kept him awake while I ran through his cell phone to find numbers. I finally found Josh's on speed dial and punched it in.  
  
"'lo?" Josh answered after two rings.  
  
"Josh?" It was silent for a moment so I continued. "Josh, its Ellen. Something's wrong with Sam. He's awake but in pain. I don't know what to do.he's.I don't know." I was trying to keep calm but I knew I was babbling.  
  
Josh immediately responded. "Okay, keep him awake. I'll be over in ten minutes, less depending on traffic."  
  
It was two in the morning, I didn't think traffic would be a problem but I didn't say anything.  
  
"Josh?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah." He said sounding like he was running through his house.  
  
"Drive carefully." I could hear the smile on his face as he mumbled thanks and hung up.  
  
I didn't know if I should move Sam to try to get warmer clothes on him or not, so I just sat by his side and talked about anything I could. I asked him about his childhood, college, Mallory, the president, anything. He stayed coherent but I could tell he was fading. In no time at all, I heard the scrape of Josh's key, I gave a silent thank you to the gods as he walked into the bedroom.  
  
"Sam? Sam? How you doing, buddy?" Josh asked as he bent down to be eye level with Sam who was still lying on his stomach.  
  
"Hmmm? Josh? What are you doing here? I was talking to Mallory." Sam said very slowly, glancing at me.  
  
Mallory? What was he talking about? I could see that Josh was confused too. I could see a plan forming behind his brown eyes.  
  
"Okay, lets get him into his wheelchair and bundled up. It's cold out there, then go down and get his car and bring it around front. I'll bring him out and we'll get him settled in and go to the hospital, it will be quicker then an ambulance. I've never seen him this out of it."  
  
I nodded and grabbed the closet thing to wear outside, which was the Princeton sweatshirt Sam had had on earlier. I still had his cell so I tucked it into my pajama pants. Between the two of us we moved Sam to the wheelchair with few problems, he mumbled to himself the entire time and Josh seemed even more worried, so I hurried as fast as I could to get the car. Within minutes Josh was down with Sam and we carefully laid him between the seats in the back on the floor. It was flat and nothing would be poking him in the back, if he could even feel it. I laid across the back seat so I could hold his hand and keep talking to him. I knew Josh wanted that spot but I had no clue how to get to the hospital and I didn't want to make any mistakes going the wrong way or have to stop quickly. Josh jumped in the front and we were off, only ten minutes had passed since Josh had arrived.  
  
Sam was cocooned in pillows and his comforter. He was holding onto my hand talking every once in awhile, though he still thought I was Mallory.  
  
Suddenly he switched gears and started talking to Josh.  
  
"Hey Josh, are we going to New Hampshire? I mean is this guy really the real thing? He must be.you have a bad poker face." He was starting to fade and suddenly his eyes rolled up and his body relaxed.  
  
"Sam? Sam? Come on, Sam. Wake up. Sam? Josh, he passed out!?" I knew I sounded a little hysterical but nothing compared to the look I saw on Josh's face when he turned. It honestly scared me even more.  
  
I immediately felt the car speed up. Within a minute we were in front of GW, Josh jumped out and raced to the entrance. I was still trying to wake Sam up but was getting no response. The side door opened and a nurse was beside me pulling off Sam's comforter and trying to fit a backboard next to him. I was shoved out of the way, and they rolled Sam over and secured him to the backboard within seconds. 


	7. The Rush

CHAPTER 7  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, it was great getting feedback. Helps to get my ass in gear to write more!  
  
  
  
Josh and Ellen were sent to the waiting room with minimal information on Sam. For a few moments they just sat staring at the wall trying to comprehend everything that had just happened. Then on cue they pulled out their cell phones, well Ellen had Sam's. She quickly went through his names to the one she least wanted to call. Mallory. Josh glanced over at the number she was looking at and nodded, he showed her his phone and she could see Leo's name clearly displayed. They both took deep breaths and put the phones to their ears simultaneously. It looked comical but at a time like this they gave it no thought.  
  
Mallory answered after 4 rings. "Hello?"  
  
Ellen was quiet for a few seconds until Mallory repeated her hello.  
  
"Mallory, its Ellen." Ellen let that sink in. Then continued, "Sam, was having back pain.we had to bring him into the hospital. We're at GW."  
  
"Umm okay.let me get dressed. Who's with you?" Mallory asked as she stumbled around looking for clothes.  
  
"I called Josh, he's here calling everyone else." Ellen looked over at Josh, he had already called Leo and was now in the process of talking to CJ, next was Toby.  
  
"Okay, I'll be there in twenty minutes. Call me if anything changes. Do you have my cell phone number?" She asked, sounding like she had when she first called the president and told him about the accident, months ago.  
  
"Does Sam have it on his cell? That's what I'm on now."  
  
"I think he does, if not my father will have it. Thanks Ellen, I'll be there soon." Mallory completed and ended the call. She was already out the door by the time the phone hit the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been three hours since Josh and Ellen had brought in Sam. Everyone was there and the president had called four times for information with no avail. So far they had been told nothing. It was after five and Leo was getting ready to go to the House. He got up to hug Mallory, just as a doctor walked in. It was the same doctor as before, she smiled and motioned them to sit even before they attempted to get up.  
  
"The pressure on Sam's back has been building, that's why I pushed for the surgery for today, but it still wasn't early enough. We did minor surgery just now, to relieve some of the pressure, but not all of it. We are going to go back in a few hours. It's good you brought him in, anymore pressure and he could have been completely paralyzed." Dr. Austin stopped and let that news sink in before she brought up the rest. "Like now."  
  
Everyone gave her a confused look, so she elaborated, though she didn't want to.  
  
"As of now Sam is completely paralyzed. We wanted to make sure he is comfortable. We were going to have to do it anyway with the surgery today, so we just did it now, this way he is feeling no pain and won't risk injuring himself further. We put a tube down his nose to help with any stomach problems and we are already medicating him for any problems that might arise during the surgery. We plan on going in, in about an hour. We expect him to wake before that if someone wants to go in and visit."  
  
Before anyone could ask any questions from Dr. Austin, she got up and left, pointing to the direction of Sam's room.  
  
Josh stood wordlessly and walked out. Mallory followed, but the rest stayed behind, letting the news sink in that Sam almost died a few months ago and was now paralyzed. They all rose quietly and followed Josh and Mallory, when they reached Sam's room, Josh and Mallory had already stationed themselves next to Sam.  
  
Josh stood on Sam's right, he grabbed his hand and squeezed careful of the IV. It took a moment to realize that even if Sam was awake he couldn't feel Josh squeezing his hand.  
  
Mallory lifted Sam's left hand and sat down on the side of the bed. She gently caressed his cheek and swept his hair back from his face. She sniffed a few times and smiled gently when Josh reached over to squeeze her shoulder. She started to murmur thanks, but Josh silenced her with another squeeze. Together the turned to watch Sam sleep, unaware of the audience right outside the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours later, Sam lifted his eyelids. They felt like bricks and he kept trying to bring his hand up to help but nothing was responding, for the moment he wasn't to concerned about it, though he didn't know why. He slowly turned his head and saw CJ watching him. His eyes narrowed while he tried to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Ceej.?" Sam asked slowly, his throat hurt and he was exhausted, but very confused. CJ smiled weakly and nodded.  
  
"Hey Sam, how do you feel?"  
  
Sam pondered this for a moment and came up with "weird."  
  
CJ snorted. "That's what the president's speeches having been missing lately, 'weird.' Well Sam you have worried a lot of us with this stunt you pulled. You couldn't wait until later today for the surgery? You just had to come in with a bang, huh?"  
  
What are you talking about?" Sam asked quietly, he still couldn't figure out what was going on. CJ taunting him was helping either.  
  
CJ immediately sobered. "You started having major back pains after we left your place. Ellen panicked and called Josh, good thing too. They said you were delirious on the ride over here, you're at GW, in case your wondering. You were rushed into surgery as soon as you got here and they did some minor repair, they were supposed to go back an hour ago, but you weren't waking up and then Dr. Austin was pulled away. So as soon as she gets back you are going back under. Does that clear it up?"  
  
Sam nodded and looked away, this was a big mess. He should have told someone about those back pains earlier, this was not what he wanted.  
  
"Is Ellen okay?"  
  
"Yeah, she's fine. She is down with Josh and Mallory getting coffee. Those two wouldn't leave your side, but we convinced them to go to the café. Leo went back to the office and dragged Toby with him, I'm due to return within the hour. I'm glad you woke up. I wanted to talk to you before I had to go."  
  
"Have you taken a shower?" Sam asked out of the blue. CJ looked down at her clothes, she did look ridiculous but they all did. She was wearing her pj pants and a large hooded sweatshirt that had 'The Washington Post' written across it. She was wearing her old glasses and had yet to brush her hair.  
  
"What are you saying, Spanky?" She asked smiling and squeezing his hand.  
  
Sam smiled back, but it faded as he followed her arm down to his hand, which she was holding.  
  
"How come I can't feel you holding my hand?" He asked calmly and in control.  
  
CJ was silent for a moment, trying to think of the best way to say it, but at that moment Dr. Austin choose to walk in. CJ blew a sigh of relief.  
  
"Sam, good to see you up. I was beginning to get worried and so were your friends. You ready to get this operation over with? It shouldn't take more then 3 hours. Austin said sounding very chipper.  
  
"Dr. Austin, why can't I feel CJ holding my hand? Why can't I feel anything?" Sam asked quietly, CJ was amazed at his control.  
  
"When you were brought in Sam, there was a lot of pressure on your spinal cord and we relieved some of it, but not all of it and that's why were taking you under again. To make sure we didn't do anymore damage or you didn't do anymore damage we paralyzed you from the neck down."  
  
"Isn't not permanent, is it?"  
  
Dr. Austin hesitated before answering and CJ narrowed her eyes, no one had asked this question before and she didn't like how long it was taking the doctor to answer.  
  
"Were gonna have to wait and see, Sam. There was a lot more damage then we had earlier suspected. We won't know until after. The chances are low but were not completely sure. Have you been having pain? Dr. Ellis said you haven't complained of any, but Sam have you?"  
  
Sam was quiet and did not answer until CJ nudged him in confusion. He turned his blue eyes to CJ and she knew.  
  
"Sam, why didn't you tell anyone?" CJ asked with an edge to her voice.  
  
Sam didn't answer but Dr. Austin did.  
  
"Sam, you not telling anyone could have made this problem worse. Your not telling us, doesn't help lower the chances of paralysis, it made have even made it worse."  
  
Sam took slow, controlled breaths, trying not to panic. He closed his eyes to block everything out. He felt CJ brush her hand over his forehead, then a quick kiss. He opened his eyes and smiled in appreciation.  
  
"We'll come get you in a half hour to start. Rest and try to not think about it Sam. You'll be walking before you know it." Dr. Austin said as she made her way out. Josh, Mallory and Ellen were coming back from the cafeteria when they met her. The three rushed in to see CJ leaning over Sam talking to him quietly.  
  
Sam quietly conveyed to CJ too not let the others know what they had learned, she nodded then stepped back to Mallory could come over.  
  
"Hey Sweetie, you okay?" Mallory asked as she planted a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. I only have 30 minutes until I go back under. Ellen?" Upon seeing her in the corner behind Josh, he continued. "You okay? I didn't mean to scare you like that. I'm sure this is not what you wanted when you asked for a roommate."  
  
Ellen edged up to his side directly behind Josh. "Hey, its fine. I'm glad I was there. And I used your cell phone a lot tonight so it all equals out." Ellen teased. She was glad to see a smile come over Sam's tired features.  
  
Sam nodded and turned to Josh. "Good to see ya, buddy. How did you not get dragged back to the White House with Toby?"  
  
"I called the president and told him I was taking a personal day, surprisingly even after my days in the hospital and at home, I still have some left. I guess being a workaholic does help. Also I grabbed onto a metal door and Toby only grabbed a wooden one. Needless to say, metal won over wood and Leo could only drag Toby. He's got splinters everywhere." Sam laughed hard at that, but stopped as pain coursed up from somewhere.  
  
They stood quietly around Sam until Josh asked to speak to Sam alone. CJ kissed Sam good-bye and promised to return as soon as she could, Sam told her not to worry and she nodded and left before he could see her tears.  
  
CJ left in a hurry, she had a press briefing within the hour and still had to change and if she was lucky get in the shower.  
  
Ellen went out behind her, with instructions to get to Josh and Mallory's house to get clean clothes and other supplies. She also went to her and Sam's place to get cleaned up and put on her clothes, but she kept on Sam's sweatshirt. Even though they had just met the previous day she felt like he was one of her best friends. She didn't know how it had happened, but it felt like she had been acquired into a whole new family.  
  
While Ellen was gone and after Mallory had left to call Leo, Josh pulled up a chair near Sam.  
  
"Sam, I am so sorry. I never knew how hard this all was for you guys. Just waiting for two hours, seemed like eternity.I.I'm just so sorry." Josh stopped, as he couldn't think of what else to say.  
  
Sam by all means was beyond confused. "Josh? What are YOU talking about?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"I.don't mean I have a big head or anything." At Sam's snort, he stopped and hit Sam in the arm. "Okay, so I do have a big head, but if you guys felt half the way I did as I waited to hear from the doctors about you today and when you had the accident, I just want to apologize. It is the worst thing to have to do. To have to sit and wait to hear if your friend is okay.to." Again Josh finished stuttering, not sure what else to say.  
  
Sam stared at Josh, dumbfounded. "Josh, hell yes, waiting almost 20 hours to hear if you were going to make it was horrible. This is not as serious as what you had. It was horrible time, but it was not your fault, you couldn't help it that you got shot. You lived and that made that horrible time fade quickly. Josh if I ever hear you try to apologize for that I'm going to kick your ass!"  
  
Josh smiled and was speechless until he quietly uttered, "you promise."  
  
Sam nodded just as two orderly's came into wheel Sam upstairs. Mallory came in to kiss Sam good-bye and Josh leaned down to say thank you.  
  
Wrapping an arm around Mallory, Josh watched Sam until he was rolled around a corner and could not be seen any more.  
  
Ellen was back at the hospital in an hour. Josh went first to change his clothes and shave the best he could in the small bathroom near the waiting room. Mallory and Ellen watched CJ on TV, then Josh joined Ellen and Mallory went to the bathroom.  
  
Ellen turned to Josh and asked a question she had been thinking of ever since Sam had passed out.  
  
"Josh, what did Sam mean when he asked you about New Hampshire and the 'real thing?'"  
  
It was the first time she had seen Josh smile in a while. He was silent for a few moments, then proceeded to tell Ellen about Governor Josiah Barlet and the campaign. Mallory joined them a few minutes later and listened to Josh tell any story he could think of with Sam in it. The three of them were in stitches when in the doctor walked in, two hours later. Her face unreadable. They instantly sobered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, how long should I draw this out? I could end it in another chapter or two. I think definitely thinking of doing some sequels. I just need to keep writing and finish it soon! I hope you enjoyed and thank you immensely for the feedback. 


	8. Christmas

CHAPTER 8  
  
So sorry this took so long to get out. I didn't realize it had been 8 weeks since I last updated. Thank you to Nic for getting me started again.  
Dr. Austin took a seat across from the three while they waited with bated breaths. Dr. Austin took a deep breath and plowed in.  
  
"Sam, had a lot of damage as I told you before. We fixed what we thought was the main problem and afterwards we explored a little to see if we got everything-we didn't. We went higher up the back to make sure everything was in order and we were surprised to see that there was quite a bit of damage there as well. We fixed it and closed. I think we got all of it."  
  
"So everything's okay? Sam can go back to his physical therapy and wheelchair." Josh asked.  
  
Dr. Austin paused. "We have to wait and see."  
  
"See what?" Mallory asked with an edge creeping into her voice.  
  
"With all the damage done, we have to wait and see if the paralysis is permanent or maybe he'll only get feeling back from his chest and up. Maybe he'll be in a wheelchair the rest of his life, we don't know." She gave it to them straight.  
  
"But you told me that the first time he woke he had to decide if he wanted the first surgery and with it he would have a good chance of walking and leaving this all behind, but now we're on the third surgery and your saying it's even worse. What happened?" Josh asked exasperated.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you Josh, things happen. It was supposed to help, but everything was worse ten-fold then what we expected. Now we can only hope for the best." Dr. Austin said frankly.  
  
"When is he going to wake? Can we see him?" Ellen asked quietly, trying to dispel the uneasiness in the room.  
  
"He's in ICU, family only-never mind, one at a time, though. Keep it calm when he wakes, go easy on him." Dr. Austin said, she knew if she told them family only they would get in some way, so she decided not to even try to stop them.  
  
"Keep him calm? What did he do?" Mallory asked, Dr. Austin made it sound as if they were mad at him for all this.  
  
Dr. Austin narrowed her eyes. "He didn't tell you?.He was having severe back pains before the surgery-before you brought him for a few days. It could of made the situation worse."  
  
Ellen watched as Mallory and Josh's faces hardened at this news. Ellen knew that he was having pains but not that bad, now she felt like an idiot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been over 24 hours and Sam still had not woke. Dr. Austin didn't seem too worried about it but everyone else did. Since they could only be in one at a time, Mallory, Josh and Ellen switched every hour to give each other breaks and time with Sam.  
  
When dawn came the next day, Leo arrived to sit with Sam a few hours, then pulled Josh into work with him. Mallory went to school for a half day to help out but planned to return as soon as she could. Ellen was left alone for a while until CJ and Donna came to check in, then came Ginger and Cathy along with Charlie. They all stayed for a few minutes to meet Ellen and convey their sympathies, but mostly to see for themselves that Sam was still with them no matter how he looked or what was going to happen.  
  
Around twelve everyone was gone and it was just Ellen and sleeping Sam again. Mallory and Josh had both called repeatedly, until Sam's cell phone battery died. So now the nurses had to field all the calls that came from the two. They both were stuck at work but were determined to make it out as soon as possible. Ellen reassured them there was nothing happening, Sam was taking the time he could, to sleep. Ellen hadn't seen so much as a twitch happen since the surgery and that worried her, what if he was paralyzed? Would she stay? Ellen felt horrible after she thought that, but deep down she knew it had to be asked, but she didn't know how to answer it.  
  
Ellen felt a presence behind her and jumped when she looked up and saw the same agent that had checked the house out before the president had arrived.  
  
"So no one ever really knows when you are there, huh?" She asked to the earlier reference that Sam would never know he had been in the bedroom when he slept.  
  
The agent smiled and nodded and it finally dawned on Ellen that this agent was not just making a social call. The president was nearby somewhere.  
  
"When?" She asked and it was all it took for the agent to know what she was asking.  
  
"Two minutes." He replied. He took up a stance behind her near the window.  
  
Ellen went to get up. "Well, I'll just grab some coffee and come back when he's gone," but the agent put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.  
  
"No stay, the president has requested your presence." He said.  
  
Requested her presence? What did that mean? Ellen nodded and made herself comfortable again, unconsciously straightening her hair and Sam's sweatshirt. The agent smiled from behind and muttered something into his sleeve that Ellen couldn't distinguish. A few minutes later she could hear commotion in the hallway and knew that he had arrived. She stood and made her way over to the wall as to be out of the way.  
  
The president and his detail swept in seconds later. Bartlet took in the room with a single glance and made his way over to Ellen first. He opened his arms and she stepped into them without hesitation. He immediately felt her tears soaking his suit coat.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir." She started, but he waved her off and lowered her head back onto his shoulder.  
  
A few minutes later she got herself back under control and headed to the hall to give the president peace with Sam. She missed the president nod to the first agent to follow her out.  
  
Bartlet eyed Ron Butterfield, asking him if he could have the room. Ron shook his head no. Bartlet smiled and nodded yes, they had a short stare down until Ron caved and spoke into his sleeve. The other agents swept the room one more time then left shutting the door behind leaving the president and Sam alone again.  
  
"Were back where we started again, Sam. Last time this didn't go so well, so let's hope for the best. I don't know what to say at a time like this. This is when I need your words and compassion. So I think I'm just going to sit here in silence with you and try not to mess anything else up with you or anyone else." And that's what he did, he sat quietly by Sam's side for a quarter of an hour until he saw Sam's eyes open once again.  
  
The president looked at Sam in shock surprised that once again Sam had woke while he was there. The president reached over to hit the button to alert the doctors. Sam smiled softly and nodded. The president slid his hand over Sam's cheek to his forehead to brush the lock of hair that had fallen over his eyes. Sam closed his eyes and smiled as the president did it, Bartlet wasn't sure why but he didn't ask and smiled back.  
  
The President stared into Sam's eyes to try to see, to try to feel what it was like to be going through all this. He shuddered involuntarily as he realized this could be him someday, bedridden. At least, Sam still had his mind and that would never leave him like it would to Jed one day in the future.  
  
"Hey Sam, Why am I always the lucky one you wake up to? Josh, Ellen and Mallory are here all day and night and I come for five minutes and you wake up." Jed drifted off as he thought of something to say. "When your better we're going to talk for now I just to apologize for what I said to you when to first woke. Why don't we just take it back? I never said it. It was entirely inappropriate. I'm sorry."  
  
Sam's eyes widened but the President said no more and left, without looking back to see tears come out of Sam's eyes.  
  
Ellen saw the President leave and looked in on Sam was surprised to see the tears, she stayed in the hall for a few minutes then followed the doctor in when he arrived.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jed stayed away from Sam for a week. During that time, Sam had had no feeling below his neck. Dr. Austin was losing hope by the day, but Josh kept up everyone's spirits. Sam was scheduled to be released sometime in the coming week whether he regained feeling or not. They had started therapy again to keep his muscles from atrophying.  
  
So Jed decided to return to have the talk with Sam that so needed to be had.  
  
Upon entering Sam's room, Jed was surprised to see Sam up in a wheelchair. He was next to the window sitting in a regular wheelchair with a yellow blanket tucked over his legs. He had lost a lot of weight to the point he looked gaunt, dark circles around his eyes made the paleness of his skin even more noticeable. This was not the Sam Jed knew. This one didn't even notice the President's arrival. Jed made his way over to a vacant chair next to Sam, a book was sitting opened on it, Jed picked it up to move it to the table. He was surprised by the author, Descartes, that was some heavy philosophy, he never knew Sam liked philosophy, but there was a lot of things he didn't know about his staff. Then again maybe Sam wasn't even reading it, he couldn't exactly hold up a book. Someone would have to hold it for him or read it too him. That thought made the president even more depressed about Sam's situation.  
  
"I think, therefore I am." He quoted to get Sam's attention  
  
"Cogito." Sam replied as his head swiveled around but the president was dismayed to see that the rest of his body did not follow.  
  
Jed smiled at the comment, but was also sadden by it. He moved onto another subject, "yellow is really your color." Jed teased, in his mind he could see Sam picking at the blanket while making a face, but neither of them happened.  
  
"My mother thought so too, sir."  
  
"Well, it's beautiful Sam. My compliments to the knitter."  
  
Sam nodded and inclined his head to the chair next to him.  
  
"I'm glad you came, Sir. I want-"  
  
"Sam, I'm sorry for anything I said, for anything and everything." Jed said, not quite sure why he was apologizing but he knew Sam had been avoiding him ever since he woke up-the first time- and it was eating Jed up inside not knowing.  
  
"Sir, its my fault. I heard everything you said when you were here the first time. It sort of scared me. I didn't know how to respond to that. With everything that has happened in my family recently and everything going on at work, I didn't know what to think when you said I was like a.like a.son to you." Sam stopped and looked down.  
  
The president was dumbfounded, he hadn't know Sam had heard him when he expressed what he feeling that night, it was still a big blur to him. Now everything made sense.  
  
"Sam, I am so very sorry. I had no right to tell you that. If you want we can forget it was ever said." The president said, again, this as he gazed out the window; he could see Josh and Ellen getting out of a car. They would be in the room soon.  
  
He felt Sam's hand cover his own. The president covered it with his over hand and squeezed it absentmindedly not understanding the meaning for a few seconds until he looked down.  
  
"Sam!" He cried squeezing Sam's hand tighter. Sam smiled back with his sparkling like they used to a long time ago.  
  
"Sir, when you're done with that" he motioned to his hand on the presidents lap, "could you put it back?" He asked smiling.  
  
The president smiled back. "What did that tire you out?" He teased.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mallory was just getting out of car at Sam's apartment when Josh pulled into the spot next to her. Calling out she moved to the back of her Saturn.  
  
"Prefect timing, Josh, I have loads of groceries that need to go up to Sam's."  
  
Josh got out of his car and shook his head no. Sorry, Mal, I gotta carry my." he searched around his car until he found Sam's laptop, "this."  
  
He was close enough for Mallory to reach over and smack, which he did. "Since when did you become a wimp? Never mind don't answer that question, I don't want you to have to think that far back, you might hurt yourself." She teased.  
  
Josh looked wounded and started to pick up some of the grocery bags from Mallory's car. She smirked and grabbed the leftovers.  
  
"So, what do you think we should do for Christmas? Happy Hanukah by the way."  
  
"Thanks, so you know I really don't care about the whole Christmas stuff."  
  
"But for Sam, we should do something special."  
  
"Yeah, what do you have in mind. Did you talk to the president about the other thing?"  
  
"Yeah, he really liked the idea and is getting it all set up. I think for the 23rd. I was thinking you could take him out for a few hours, Ellen and I could decorate his apartment all Christmas-y like and then we can invite CJ, Toby, Donna, and some others to spend the 25th at his place. Ellen and I could cook."  
  
"Hmmm.home-cooked meal always sounds good. And when and where do you want me to whisk Sam away to, for a few hours?"  
  
"Take him to work, you know how happy he is there. Its like a kid in a candy store."  
  
Josh agreed as the two of them stepped out of the elevator onto Sam's floor. They opened the door without knocking and went immediately to the kitchen. They could hear Christmas carols coming from Sam's system and Sam and Ellen talking, but they also heard a third voice. They glanced at each other to see that they both had no clue whom the voice was from.  
  
Upon entering, they both stopped as their jaws dropped open when they saw Sam in his wheelchair dressed in an off-white turtleneck sweater and dress pants with Christmas lights looped around his neck. He was laughing as Ellen unwound a strand from him to wind it around the tree, which towered over her head and the head of a tall, blonde big guy, who neither Josh nor Mallory recognized.  
  
"Hey Josh, hey Mal, come meet Ellen's brother Brent. He's staying here for the holidays before he goes to Michigan State this January."  
  
Josh and Mallory said hi and returned to the kitchen to pour everyone some eggnog. Mal passed the cups to Ellen and Brent then gave Sam a sip of hers since he was tied down by lights. Ellen decided to start dinner while Josh and Brent sat down to talk football and Mal and Sam got bundled up to go for a walk.  
  
"You know Josh and I were devising a plan to get you out of the apartment so we could decorate it. I guess we can throw that out." Mallory told Sam as she wheeled him down the sidewalk. She planned to just take him around the block to talk.  
  
"The temperature really dropped, didn't it? I miss spring-I miss California! Warm all year round." Sam joked as he threw his hands up.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Josh always complained you couldn't take the cold." Mal stopped to wrap her arms around Sam; she worked her way around until she was sitting on his lap, cuddling in his warmth.  
  
"I talked to the president today, he invited us to come see a movie tomorrow at the House. I think he wants to see you before the Holidays and whatnot."  
  
Sam smiled and stroked her cheek. "And what are we seeing? Please not 'Murder by Numbers' again."  
  
"No, I made sure it was not that one. It's a new one, he wouldn't even tell me, so it will be a big surprise to all."  
  
"All?" Sam asked devilishly.  
  
"Yes, I believe all staff members have been issued a executive order to attend. Dinner is also provided.Abby is overseeing the cooking not the president." Mallory said before Sam could question her.  
  
Sam nodded then tensed, Mal could tell he was listening intently to something. She stopped to listen also but the sound came clear through the streets.  
  
Sam grabbed Mallory and hugged her hard as they both heard a car's brakes screech hard, but they were not effective and a sudden, loud crash was heard. Mallory gripped Sam hard as she could feel him begin to shake.  
  
"Hey, hey it's okay. It's not you, you are okay. Shhhh shhhh. I love you so much, you have taught me more then I ever thought I could learn. You have proven to everyone that you can go on, we all love you so much Samuel." Mallory kept saying whatever came to her head. Sam was slowly releasing his grip on her, but she maintained hers until Sam pushed her away, just far enough so he could give her a proper kiss.  
  
A few minutes later, Mallory climbed off his lap and began pushing him back to the apartment. She picked up speed when she saw him begin to shiver from the cold.  
  
Upon reaching the apartment, Mallory helped Sam take off his coat and followed him into the living room where they could hear Josh, Ellen and Brent laughing about something. They all stopped when Mal and Sam entered and sobered when they saw that Sam was shaking and paler then usual.  
  
"Hey.?" Josh started.  
  
Mallory waved him off. "Sam and I are going to lay down for a while. Call us when dinner is ready, it smells delicious."  
  
The three nodded and watched Sam and Mallory enter the bedroom and close the door behind them.  
I think one more chapter coming. What movie is the President showing? And more. I plan on making a sequel, if school goes according to plan! College sucks! Anyway hopefully you all enjoyed and more soon (hopefully!) 


	9. Harry Potter

CHAPTER 9  
  
"Sam, good to see you. How are you feeling?" Abby asked as she bent down to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"Phantom pains, more tired then usual, still on ten pills a day. Otherwise okay." Sam joked as she pushed him farther into the Oval Office.  
  
"Someday Sam, someday it will all be in the past and you will wonder what all the fuss was about."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am."  
  
Abby reached out and shook Sam's hand.  
  
"How many doctors have you been talking to, to be so truthful, Mr. Seaborn?" She asked teasingly.  
  
Sam scrunched his face in disgust at being called 'Mr. Seaborn'  
  
"Well, Dr. Bartlet too many, I have lost count, I have learned my lesson." Sam stopped in mid sentence and tightened his grip on Abby's hand as pain raced through his lower back,  
  
Abby stepped up, startled, blocking Sam from everyone's view of him. She squeezed Sam's hand back to reassure him that she was there.  
  
"Sam, what's the matter? Do you have any medication? Should we get help?" She rapid fired.  
  
Sam shook his head no. He didn't want a big fuss made. "Happens-all-the- time." He managed to get out.  
  
Abby glanced at the others in the room. Josh, Toby and Brent were talking baseball, or more like arguing. Jed, Leo, and Mallory were discussing something, but it seemed like the president was doing most of the talking. Ellen and Charlie were talking about colleges in the D.C area. None of them seemed to be aware of Abby and Sam. They knew to leave Abby alone when talking to a staff member, especially with Sam, she hadn't seen him since the first visit to his home many months ago.  
  
Abby turned her attention back to Sam, when she felt him squeeze her hand again. She saw her security detail move closer, assessing the situation. She waved them back and saw Ron outside mutter into his sleeve. He came up to her, a move that did not go unnoticed by Jed.  
  
"We have an ambulance on standby. We could have him out of here in 3 minutes." Ron whispered to her softly.  
  
"No, he says he doesn't want to go and it's happened before." Abby said as Sam nodded along, still squeezing her hand and trying to keep his breathing under control. "But can we get him somewhere more private, away." she motioned to the group in the office. "Without them noticing, preferably?"  
  
Ron glanced around then motioned to the portico. Abby nodded and Ron stepped up behind Sam and wheeled him out while Abby kept her grip on Sam. Josh, Ellen and the president watched them leave out of the corner of their eyes, knowing if anything was wrong Abby was the best person to be with.  
  
There was a light wind, but they were otherwise protected from the cold. Seconds after the two appeared on the portico, two agents came out with blankets and coffee. Abby, with one hand wrapped a blanket around Sam and Ron grabbed the other to wrap around her. He knew, otherwise, she would put the second one around him too, not caring about herself.  
  
"We have an ambulance standing by, ma'am"  
  
"Thank you, Ron." She knelt down to Sam's eye level; he grimaced and squeezed his eyes shut as another wave of pain washed over him.  
  
"Sam, what's going on? We can get an ambulance, don't be the hero. None of us want to see you in pain. What do you want to do?" She could tell he was in intense pain. He opened his eyes and took a few short breaths. He still had a hold on her hand; his other hand was on his lower back.  
  
"No, thanks. It will pass. Just a minute." He said slowly. "This has happened before, doctor said it would."  
  
"How often?"  
  
"At least once a day. Nerve awakenings or something." He winced and tightened his grip once again.  
  
Abby checked her watch, this had been going on for ten minutes, a few more minutes ticked by as Sam tightened and loosened his grip as the pain waved through.  
  
Just as Abby was going to turn to Ron to order the ambulance, Sam released a deep breath and released her hand completely.  
  
He opened his eyes and Abby saw a complete transformation, it was like nothing had happened. He looked perfectly fine.  
  
Abby sat back on her heels rubbing her hand unconsciously.  
  
Sam's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"I am sorry, ma'am." He apologized softly; he looked down, looking like he was a five-year-old who had got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize." at a loss for words, he reached forward to grasp her hand again but stopped when he saw two dark shadows move closer.  
  
Abby smiled at Sam and then at Ron as she saw him raise his wrist and mutter something into it effectively making the two shadows back off. Still smiling, she reached up and covered his hand with her own.  
  
"Sam, look at me." He was still looking down at his hands mortified that he had hurt the First Lady. He slowly raised his eyes to meet hers.  
  
"Sam, it's okay. I understand, believe me. Worse has happened. I'm just glad I was here and Ron-otherwise you would have been hauled off- wheelchair or not-with the way my agents were moving in on you." Sam blushed in embarrassment and gave Ron a small smile, which he surprisingly returned.  
  
"I'm just glad you weren't alone, when this happened. Are you sure this is supposed to happen? It seemed pretty severe." Abby questioned.  
  
"Yeah, Dr. Morris, said it would happen. Ellen timed my longest at twenty- seven minutes, so that one wasn't so bad. Don't worry about it, Ellen and Mallory rushed me into the emergency room so many times at the beginning that the ER knew us all by name. All they can do is give me morphine, but by the time I am checked out and hooked up the episode is over." Sam explained in more detail then he knew he needed.  
  
"Have you taken any medication tonight?"  
  
"Yes, I took it before I came, so I wouldn't take in front of everyone. There is a wide variety of pills."  
  
"Ready to back in? Mallory and Jed might think we are doing something bad." She smiled devilishly.  
  
Sam blushed furiously as she laughed.  
  
"Yes ma'am.no ma'am.um." Sam stuttered as she continued to laugh. She pulled off the blankets and returned them to the agent that appeared at her shoulder and wheeled him back in.  
  
"There you two are!" Jed exclaimed, throwing an arm around Mallory, he continued "Mallory and I were beginning to think you two ran off!"  
  
Sam blushed even more furiously and Abby laughed along with everyone else.  
  
"What do you say, Mal, want to be the new First Lady?" Abby asked as she put her arm around Mallory's other side.  
  
"Uh no thanks." She said as she wiggled out of their arms. "I think I'll stick with Samuel, here. At least with him I know I always have a seat." She continued as she sat on his lap giving him a quick kiss.  
  
"On that note, its time for dinner!" Leo yelled looking away and leading everyone out the door.  
  
"May I?" Josh asked as he took a stance behind Sam's chair.  
  
"Onward servant, onward." Sam joked and pointed forward.  
  
Josh rolled his eyes and began to push the two of them out the door with Toby, Brent, Ellen, Charlie and CJ bringing up the rear. "Geez, guys loose some weight!" Josh grunted in jokingly. "Excuse me?" Mallory asked turning around. "Josh, are you calling Mallory fat?" Sam questioned in mock astonishment. "What?! No, of course not. If anyone's fat, its you. After sitting on your ass all day what do you expect!" Josh said as everyone behind him laughed. Sam was at his lowest weight ever, they all knew. It was good to joke about it. "Eh-hem?" Sam said turning and poking Josh in the stomach. "What do you call that?" "That is baby fat! It comes off in the spring!" Josh defended. Donna snorted in front of him and he sent her a glare. "Josh, your forty, that is not baby fat. Give it up now, old boy, you are a fat, lazy, ancient politician!" Mallory said as everyone in the group laughed this time. "Good thing that didn't happen to you and me, huh Leo?" Jed said turning to Leo. Abby cleared her throat and poked Jed in the stomach and smuggled her laugh behind her hand. Jed turned to the group and wagged his finger threateningly. "Any of you make a peep and I'll have Ron throw you out so fast you won't know what hit you!" Jed growled. He turned and grabbed Abby squeezing her as her laughter came out loud and long. The rest of the group followed the First Couple silently to the dining room, keeping their laughter stifled anyway they could. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner, the group with a few agents trailing behind, trekked into the theater. Sam rolled in and stopped at the back row parking next to the last seat. Mallory took the seat next to him. Josh, Donna, Charlie, CJ, and Toby sat in the row in front of them. Ellen and Brent sat in the row across from Sam and the First Couple with Leo sat took the seats in front of them.  
  
They all had the night off and would have came-executive order or not.  
  
"Can you see back there, Sam?" Jed yelled.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good, this movie's for you!"  
  
Sam gave a questioning glance to Mallory; she feigned innocent and reached for his hand trying to make herself as comfortable as she could as close to Sam as she could go.  
  
Sam motioned her to move over to the next chair. She did in confusion, everyone was watching them but pretending they weren't. Sam picked himself up and moved into the seat Mallory had just vacated. The others smiled and shifted their gazes to the screen to keep up the pretense they weren't staring. Sam smiled at them all as the room around them darkened.  
  
Up on the screen came  
  
Harry Potter And the Sorcerer's Stone  
  
Sam laughed as Charlie, Brent, Mallory, Ellen, Josh and Donna all cheered.  
  
Mallory smiled at Sam and snuggled closer to him.  
  
"When can we see the next one?" Sam asked as he snuggled her.  
  
"One at a time, honey. One at a time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When do you plan to come back?" Charlie asked as they walked to their cars after the movie.  
  
"Well, I've been helping Toby with the State of the Union for the past couple weeks, so probably around the fifteenth. I have loved my time off; you should try it sometime! I think I even have some time off left, but I'm ready to come back."  
  
"About time!" Toby growled and CJ smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"Thank you, CJ" chorused Mal and Sam together.  
  
The End  
  
I know this was a little bit fluff but every story has it! Sequel maybe in the making 


End file.
